


Offer me Solutions

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Trust try to destroy the ZPM room, leaving Atlantis adrift between the two galaxies on the way back to Pegasus, Rodney and Radek work hard to get it repaired. When exhaustion leads to mistakes being made, John has the right solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer me Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **mcsheplets** prompt #67 Matchmaking and for [info] prompt #069. Thunder
> 
> Mostly this is for **farad** who wanted some Rodney and Radek interaction. I hope you like this :)

Separating the components of two identical control consoles from the parts scattered across the floor of the ZPM power room was like a weird game of matchmaking. Rodney had a small team sifting through the pieces trying to match up items so they could be placed side-by-side. If it had been two identical jigsaw puzzles then it might have been easier but the 'matching' pieces were different shapes and sizes due the nature of the damage.

"I can't imagine how they expect me to fix this."

Radek huffed in annoyance. "Us, Rodney. You are not doing this alone."

Rodney rolled his eyes in response. "Yes, yes, we're all sitting here with our heads stuffed inside a scavenged console getting our fingers zapped."

Radek mumbled something under his breath too low for Rodney to hear if it was in Czech or English. He didn't care anyway. He was tired and the latest zap had numbed his fingers for at least twenty seconds. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with irreparable nerve damage.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Radek stated suddenly and Rodney twisted to look towards the door.

He caught John standing on the threshold giving him a sympathetic look but underneath that was real concern. The consoles were a necessary part for controlling the power flow of the ZPM and feeding it to the rest of the city but a Trust agent had made a pretty good job of taking out both consoles with small packets of C4. They had tried to destroy the ZPM console as well but, somehow, it had withstood the attack. Rodney had a theory that it had its own miniature shield, though if that was the case then he couldn't understand why the Ancients hadn't protected all of the vital consoles in the room.

From his position under a console carcass scavenged from another part of the city, he looked back across the scorched room and saw Daniel holding up a piece of crystal to compare with another. Daniel gave a smug smile and placed the pieces in their separate lines, with the less damaged looking part in the one closest to Rodney. Normally Rodney would have left this task solely to Radek's engineers but Daniel had this knack of seeing the small details, of spotting the matching items with eerie accuracy. But then, he was used to putting together pieces of a linguistic puzzle from various sources: books and ruins. It had always been a competition between them, and Rodney hated to lose, bristling every time Daniel made a triumphant discovery even if it benefited both of them in the long run. And there was no point saying it was just in Rodney's imagination as Daniel was every bit as competitive in a slightly more passive way.

"He stealing your thunder again?"

Rodney flinched at the warm breath against his cheek, only then realizing that John had crossed the room and had crouched down beside him. The tone was teasing and light but Rodney shifted uncomfortably at the very thought of anyone stealing anything from him. He knew he was being petty. For Jennifer's sake he had tried to be a less petty and arrogant person but it hadn't been enough for her. He had tried to change and, in hindsight, it had only made him a worse person, bottling up all the frustrations until they bubbled over or exploded. Even though they had parted on good terms, with her deciding to remain on Earth rather than return to Pegasus with Atlantis, Rodney was still finding it hard to regain his former equilibrium following his brush with ascension. Part of that was losing Carson, and then Elizabeth and Teyla in short succession. They had managed to bring Teyla home, and had freed a clone of Carson that was so close to the real thing that Rodney had pushed aside any doubts and embraced him as his friend. He had even saved Elizabeth's consciousness for a time before being forced to sacrifice her again to the coldness of space.

However, it was the guilt from the incident with the Attero Device and the renegade Asgard that played immediately upon his mind, especially the part where Daniel had almost died because Rodney hadn't worked fast enough. He was lucky to still have Radek too after his arrogance during the near-ascension almost cost Radek his life when Rodney accidentally electrified the corridors in the lower level where Radek was working. He shook away the guilt and self-recrimination because neither would help rebuild the power distribution console.

Using an equally airy tone, he glanced at John. "Why don't you make yourself useful, Colonel, and pass me the piece with the rounded edge."

He pointed and John obliged with a smirk, moving out of Rodney's personal space, which was always a good thing because John's proximity tended to turn Rodney's brain to mush. Certain people had that effect on him: Sam Carter, that hot blond scientist on Planet Larva and, unfortunately, John Sheppard. Unfortunately because Rodney spent a lot of time with John but, fortunately, John had all the social skills of a twelve year old girl so he hadn't noticed. Not that his own skills fared much better. In fact Heightmeyer had asked if he'd ever attended kindergarten. He had, of course, for three whole days before the manager asked his parents to take him away for poor behavior, but the other kids could barely say their own names, let alone spell them. Hardly his fault if they were all idiots, staff included. But, yes, perhaps he had missed some important social cues from never associating with those of his peer group from an early age.

Rodney turned the piece over in his hands, examining it carefully before reaching for a tool to remove some of the burned components and replace them with parts from the matching pieces that John handed over wordlessly. Radek was cleaning up another component several feet away and his eyes gleamed when he saw the crystal Daniel had just located. Once he had slotted the crystal into place, he handed the new component to Rodney. With a groan, Rodney eased back into the innards of the console to connect it up.

"How's it going?"

Rodney jumped, banging his head and hand against the side as the voice came from right behind him. It was just Rodney's luck that O'Neill had decided to join them on the return trip to Pegasus with Daniel, and here they were trapped in the void between the two galaxies with no way of directing the power from the ZPM to the stardrive--or any other system. Fortunately--having learned from the last time they were adrift following the Replicator attack that cost them Elizabeth--a series of Mark 3 Naquadah generators had kicked in to support the shield and provide breathable air within microseconds of the explosion that ripped through the power room, so the situation wasn't dire as yet. But it was still not good. They could survive maybe ten more days before the power levels became critical.

"If you and Colonel Lightfoot over there would practice your ninja-sneaking skills elsewhere then it would go a lot faster."

O'Neill and John had matching raised eyebrows and Rodney was sure he heard a snigger from across the room in Radek and Daniel's direction. A glare had both Radek and Daniel hiding grins as they went back to work. The two engineers from Radek's team kept their heads down but Rodney glared at them anyway.

"Rodney. Rodney."

"Yes! What?"

He looked up in frustration at yet another interruption but instantly felt guilty as he looked at Radek's exhausted face. The man's hair was standing up in all directions as if he'd stuck his finger in a power socket. Come to think of it, he probably had, and Rodney wondered at his own disheveled appearance after being zapped numerous times.

"We need to take a break. We are all making mistakes." Radek's stern features softened. "We need to sleep, and then we can start tomorrow with fresh eyes."

Rodney glanced at his wristwatch and couldn't decide if it was early afternoon or early morning, wondering where the last ten hours had gone. He rubbed his strained and tired eyes."

"Your colonel is waiting for you," Radek added softly, and Rodney followed the flick of Radek's eyes towards the door only to see John slumped uncomfortably in a seated position on the floor with his back against the wall, fast asleep.

"How long's he been there?"

"Perhaps two hours, maybe three."

With a deep sigh Rodney nodded and pushed to his feet, groaning at the stiffness in every muscle. He looked around the otherwise empty room.

"Daniel?"

"General O'Neill dragged him away many hours ago."

Radek walked to the door and gave a half smile over his shoulder before leaving Rodney alone with John. The room still looked like a bomb had hit it, which was obviously what had happened, but there seemed a little more order within the chaos. Leaning down, Rodney poked John in the shoulder hard.

"Wakey, wakey Sheppard. Time for all good little colonels to go to bed."

John awoke with a start, aborting a move towards a nonexistent gun and staring hard at Rodney before relaxing and glancing around the empty room. He rubbed his face.

"What time is it?"

"Late...Early." Rodney rubbed his eyes again, not noticing that John had climbed quickly to his feet and blinked rapidly when he realized John was standing right in front of him, peering into his sore eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one needing a good night's sleep. Come on, buddy. A few hours rest won't kill us."

Rodney tensed. "How do you know? Until we get that console back on line, we are sitting ducks..."

"In the middle of nowhere," John stated firmly, and Rodney had to admit that the chances of anyone coming across them was greater odds than he could calculate under the circumstances. "Let's get you something to eat and then put you to bed for a few hours."

Reluctantly, Rodney agreed and let John lead him away.

A hot meal did perk him up a little but the exhaustion from two full days with no rest had taken its toll, and Rodney had yet to figure out a way to convince the new CMO to give him stimulants to keep him going. When you really need them, I'll give them, he had said, and Rodney had to admit that it hadn't come to that point yet. Maybe Radek was right. He had been making mistakes over the past couple of hours. Maybe all they needed was a hot meal and good night's sleep, except Rodney felt too strung out.

John accompanied him to his quarters and ushered him inside, even pushed him to sit on the bed while he pulled off Rodney's shoes and socks. When he moved onto his pants, Rodney had a moment of alarm but then realized he really was too tired to care about impropriety. He let John strip him down to his boxers and t-shirt, let him maneuver him until he was under the covers, but when John went to leave, Rodney grasped his bony wrist.

"Stay?"

John gave him a weird look but acquiesced, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to the wall and one leg propped up on the mattress and one on the floor.

"Oh for..." Rodney pulled until John was stretched out on the bed beside him, grateful that he'd chosen a room that had a decent width of bed, unlike the child's bedroom that John seemed to have chosen. He turned onto his side and the warmth of John at his back was perfect. His mind quieted at last and sleep came easy.

Rodney expected John to be gone before he awoke and was therefore surprised to feel the heavy weight of an arm around his waist. There was also the unmistakable hardness of a morning erection pressed up against his ass but Rodney knew it was just a manifestation of sympathetic nervous system activity during sleep, or a full bladder, and not necessarily a reaction to Rodney's presence in the bed with him. Still, it was a nice feeling and Rodney decided to take advantage by not moving. A few minutes later he felt John tense behind him, obviously now awake, but Rodney made no movement, wanting to know how John would react. He expected him to slowly pull away and climb out of the bed, quickly dress and leave. Instead, after a moment's hesitation John relaxed, hand splaying out beneath Rodney's t-shirt--where it had burrowed during the night--and thumb gently stroking across his skin. He felt the warmth of John's breath against his nape, stirring the short hairs and sending tiny shocks of pleasure through him. John nuzzled in gently, breathing in deep, leaving no remaining doubt that this wasn't just two exhausted people sharing a bed in platonic friendship. John had feelings for him, desires that mirrored his own for John and yet he was still afraid to do anything in case he lost this closeness, even though they would both have to move eventually.

"I know you're awake," John murmured softly, and Rodney felt a release of tension he hadn't been aware of holding.

He should have known that he could never fool John. With a heartfelt sigh, Rodney pushed back a little against John, wanting him to know that he wasn't lying here rigid in the fear of being sexually assaulted but because he wanted to be close. He felt John's hand tighten against his belly; felt soft lips nuzzle the back of his neck. The hand moved down his body, slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to curl around his erection, and Rodney moaned softly with pleasure as John's hand moved slow and sure, thumb striping over the sensitive head with each pull, and hips following the same rhythm to slide his hard cock against Rodney's boxer-clad ass.

Rodney wanted more. He wanted the feel of skin on skin.

The frantic shoving down of his boxers broke the rhythm and Rodney felt as well as heard John laugh against his neck but otherwise, there was no complaint. Instead he felt the drag of John's cock between his ass cheeks and wished it was lower, rubbing over his anus, pressing inside and filling him.

"Fuck me," he whispered, surprised when he realized he had spoken out loud. John went motionless for several beats too long and Rodney despaired that he had broken the spell that had fallen over them.

"Yeah."

The soft reply was ragged with desire and it took only a moment for Rodney to reach into the bedside drawer and bring out something that could be used to ease their need. The slippery cream was cool at first, warming quickly as John opened him, and Rodney was desperate by the time John replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed inside the loosened hole. The shock of entry made Rodney catch his breath. He'd forgotten how it felt; the burn of the stretch and the fullness of possession. When the next gentle thrust dragged over his prostate, Rodney whimpered as fresh pulses of need vibrated through him, curling low in his belly and groin. The hand on his cock sped up and Rodney was caught between twin points of pleasure, slowly taken apart until he came, hard and perfect with every muscle tensing and releasing at the same time until he was a boneless wreck still impaled upon John's cock. John came moment's later, the hard thrusts giving way to short stabs until finally John slipped out. The warm trickle of come down his inner thigh almost went unnoticed against the pleasure still thrumming through his body until John's finger glided against it. Rodney watched over his shoulder as John licked at the finger, tasting his own come mingled with Rodney's scent. It was both disgusting and erotic, and when John brought the finger to Rodney's lips, he almost pulled away but curiosity overwhelmed him and he lapped at the finger. John gave a soppy grin and replaced his fingers with his mouth; their first of, hopefully, many kisses.

****

Many hours later, Rodney looked up from beneath the console to see O'Neill lounging against the door frame, smiling as one of his soldiers moved past him, laden down with a pot of coffee and enough mugs for everyone present.

"Coffee break," O'Neill announced, smiling indulgently when Rodney argued with Radek over who should have the larger mug.

"So how's it going? Are we there yet?"

Rodney rolled his eyes in disdain as O'Neill passed what was probably Athosian tea to Daniel, who had taken a liking to the strong, bitter taste.

"Actually, I think we are."

Radek grinned. "It appears that the rest has done great good for all of us, especially Rodney." He gave Rodney a knowing smirk and Rodney was hard-pressed not to heat up in embarrassment. It was as if Radek knew he had gotten laid last night. "Last component has been fitted and initial testing looks very good."

Rodney rolled his eyes again. "Yes, yes, I was about to ask one of our two super light-switches if they would initialize the console while I watch the readings. Perhaps you can do the honors, General?"

"Good!" O'Neill grinned excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "So I don't need to send out a distress call to Carter after all."

Rodney narrowed his eyes but he had finally figured out that this was just O'Neill's way of both teasing him and restraining his ego. He turned to Radek, the teasing quickly forgotten, unable to resist a gleeful smile.

"Ready?"

Radek grinned back and nodded so O'Neill placed a hand on the newly built console and closed his eyes. Moments later, the lights came on and Rodney shared the readings with an equally excited Radek.

"Yes. Power flow is stabilizing." Radek grinned again. "Switching to automatic systems. ZPM?"

Rodney nodded and gently pushed on the ZPM to lower it back into its cradle within the main console. "Connection is...good. Power distribution is..."

Radek interrupted. "Good, and shield density has increased to above acceptable parameters." He looked to Rodney, who keyed his radio instantly, already ahead of Radek.

"Colonel, I believe it's time to power up the stardrive."

"Roger that. Powering stardrive."

Yesterday, Rodney would have considered the rumble like distant thunder that trembled through the city as perfection but today he knew differently. Perfect was the thrum of his blood and heartbeat as he came hard with John buried deep inside him; though knowing they were not going to die a horrible slow death in the deep void of space had to come a close second.

Without waiting for permission, Rodney swept from the power room, leaving it in Radek's more than capable hands, eager to get to the chair room where John had been waiting for the past hour for the signal from Rodney. When he reached the threshold he paused, taking in the sight of the chair slowly revolving as holographic information was displayed above John's head. When the chair finally turned sufficiently for Rodney to see John's face, he watched as the dark lashes opened and John tipped his head to look at Rodney directly. The lights brightened a fraction more as if Atlantis herself was just as pleased to see Rodney.

Rodney watched for the next two hours under the pretense of taking readings, until John was relieved by Lorne. Together they walked along the corridor towards the mess hall, bumping shoulders with every other step. John stopped, looking a little flustered.

"Movie tonight? Your place?"

"8pm," Rodney replied, and they shared a shy smile because he knew that neither of them intended to watch any movies.

END


End file.
